


Will You Come Dance With Us?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: From the shadows, Spike watched her dance under the light of the stars.





	Will You Come Dance With Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5115966#cmt5115966%22) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

He watches Drusilla dance under the cold, bright light of the stars content to observe her dancing from the shadow patio roof. After a moment, he eventually realizes that she is humming a tune to herself that he doesn't know as she moves through the courtyard under starlight.

A light touch on his forearm draws his attention from the beginnings of wandering thoughts to meet her gaze. Drusilla smiles sweetly and chuckles softly upon realizing that she has his full attention.

"Will you come dance with us under the starlight, my love?"

He was never one for denying Drusilla anything.

"Yes."


End file.
